Kaguya Shinomiya
Kaguya Shinomiya ( かぐや, Shinomiya Kaguya) is the titular character of the series and main female protagonist. She is a second year student at Shuchi'in senior highschool and the vice president of the student council in the academy. Origin Kaguya is based off of Nayotake no Kaguya-hime (名夜竹の輝夜姫), the main character of The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Her cold personality is based off of Aka Akasaka's interpretation of how Kaguya-hime charged her many suitors with impossible tasks.Fanbook Appearance Kaguya is a beautiful young girl with long black hair, white skin, a slim build, red eyes, and always has her hair tied with a ribbon. In the past before, she entered the student council and has always worn her hair down without the iconic red ribbon. It is yet unrevealed if there is an extensive history behind this change in image. She is typically dressed in the Shuchi'in school uniform. Personality Kaguya was a very cold and rational individual and only started to warm up to others after joining the student council. After joining the student council, she considered Miyuki Shirogane as one she would be fine to be in a relationship with if, and only if, he confesses first, thus she constantly plays mind games in trying to get Miyuki to confess. Later in the series her actions imply that she is starting to accept her feelings of liking Miyuki, but she still doesn't openly admit it. She considers herself as not a good person and as such she has a longing for true kindness that borders on obsession which she found in Miyuki. She cares about the members of the student council and considers them as treasured friends. Kaguya suffers from mood-swings as a result of her upbringing, with the various moods having their own distinct pseudo-personalities that occasionally act out mental court cases in her head. Note that this is a visual representation of her psyche. It has been shown that when Kaguya is under a cold, her basic, human desires skyrocket as a result of her brain not being as functional as it usually is, thus making her ego fundamentally dormant while her id takes over. Chika describes this state as akin to a "baby" and Kaguya herself has no recollection of any events during this state. History A member of Shinomiya Zaibatsu and the daughter of the Shinomiya group. A multi-talented genius who can do anything if she sets her mind to it.chapter 1 Whether because she has had the rules and expectations of the Shinomiya family drilled into her from a young age, or because it is simply the way she was born, her logical side always looks for ways she can use people for her and the Shinomiya family's benefit. Other than Hayasaka who has served her since childhood, she has rarely interacted with other people before she joined the student council. She is an incredibly sheltered girl resulting in her lacking several pieces of what might be considered as common knowledge. Trivia * She still doesn't understand love very well. * She likes dogs and shortcakes.chapter 50chapter 37 * She has a fatal lack of knowledge about how to navigate the internet causing a lot of trouble for Hayasaka when she was setting up her Twitter account.chapter 42 * She always wanted to have a little sister and now she wants to have Kei call her Big sister.chapter 39 * She knows a lot about puzzles and riddles.chapter 4 * On rare occasions, she has a fang.chapter 15 * She can't handle Moeha Fujiwara's tendency to say scary stuff at times.chapter 52 * She gave Miyuki a fan with the words "Masen Tekken" inscribed on it meaning "Unyielding Diligence" on his birthday.chapter 53 * She likes the glare-y sleep deprived sharp cool look in Miyuki's eyes compared to how it would be if he's healthy.chapter 16 * She developed the glare fetish because she likes Miyuki. * She's worn different patterned ribbons for the first 10 chapters. * She is sensitive to strong stimuli such as loud noises. * After learning about the birds and the bees, she developed an immature sense of humor for a while. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Main Category:Characters Category:Student Council